


Kittens and Cuddling

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afternoons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Late Nights, Late at Night, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Steve returns home late from a mission only to find you sharing your bed with someone new.Now an ongoing series of one shots.





	1. Late Night Cuddles

It was a tough mission. 2 weeks with zero contact and humidity levels that made the air feel like soup was enough to make anyone crazy to get back home. Hydra was the bane of his existence and he managed to hate them a little more with each mission. Steve had been a mess for 2 weeks with every spare moment spent missing you. Sam made sure to give him crap for it when he skidded down the runway on the flight back from Central America and made 13 traffic violations at 3 a.m. trying to get back to you as soon as possible. But Steve didn’t care, he had spent 2 weeks with no contact and he was ready to spend the weekend in bed with you, making up for lost time.  


He took the stairs 3 at a time on his way to your shared apartment, desperate to hear your sweet voice and smell your hair when you hugged him. Steve burst through the door and made a beeline for the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you.  


The moonlight from the window made you glow and the sight of you in his old tee shirt made him weak in the knees. You were curled towards the center of the bed and there was a small stream of drool pooling on your arm. The covers were bunched at your waist and Steve could see the outline of your stomach from his shirt riding up. You were perfect.  


Steve took a moment to capture the image in front of him before peeling off his suit and stepping into the shower. When he emerged, billows of steam fogging up the mirror, you hadn’t moved. Steve brushed his teeth and put on a pair of sweatpants before crawling into bed.  


He tried to pull you into his embrace but he was met with a fist coming up to his chest.  


“No!” You mumbled, still half asleep. “You’ll squish Jelly Bean.”  


‘Who?’ Steve thought. Last he checked, it was just you and him in the apartment. Steve sat up, staring at your sleeping form. What were you talking about?  


Suddenly, Steve saw a flash of fur poke out from under your shirt. He leaned closer, pulling the hem of the shirt up to reveal the bottom half of a kitten curled up against your stomach. Steve couldn’t believe it! In 2 weeks, you had replaced him with a cat!  


He fell back onto the bed, feeling defeated. Two weeks and he would have to wait to hold you in his arms because of a freaking cat! He turned away from you and pouted. A cat?! Steve felt betrayed, and jealous, jealous of a stupid cat!  


He turned on to his back and stared at the ceiling. It was a cute cat. But it also was stopping him from holding you. Determined to have you in his arms, Steve tried a new tactic.  


“Meow” Steve said.  


You smiled in your sleep. “No Stevie. I know you’re not a cat.”  


“Why did you replace me with a cat?”  


You slowly opened your eyes and took in the sight in front of you. Steve looked like an angel with the moonlight illuminating his golden hair and his bright blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.  


“Fine.” You sighed as you pulled the kitten from your shirt. “His name is Jelly Bean.”  


At the mention of his name, Jelly Bean yawned and stretched out in the space between you and Steve. You moved closer to Steve and placed your head on his shoulder and balled your fist on his chest. Steve’s arm wrapped around you and surrounded you in a cocoon of warmth.  


Jelly Bean meowed and padded up Steve’s body, settling on top of his chest so that you could pet his head while he slept.  


Steve looked at you and the cat and found himself falling in love. Jelly Bean was a really cute cat. 

The morning sun streamed through the curtains, you slowly opened your eyes and were greeted by the cutest sight you’d ever seen. Steve had turned on his side towards you and Jelly Bean was snuggled into his chest. Steve had his arms wrapped around the fur ball with his hand resting on your hip. You smiled and grabbed your phone, snapping a picture before turning back to sleep in. 2 weeks was a long time, but with Jelly Bean, it wasn’t going to seem so long anymore.


	2. Evening Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressful day at work is met with a surprise when you return home.

Work could not have gone worse today. One of the interns had misfiled a document months ago and you had spent the whole day retracing their steps to try and find it only for your boss to change their mind and no longer need it. That was followed by about 10 different meetings which left you running around the office with no time to eat or rest throughout the whole day. And it didn’t hurt that your commute back to your apartment was as crazy as usual.  


Walking up the stairs, you thought about Jellybean, the cat you and Steve had adopted 6 months ago. Hopefully he was in a cuddling mood and you could just grab him and crash on your bed once you stepped inside. Approaching your front door, it was suspiciously quiet. Normally, Steve would be home and cooking dinner or just making noise in general. You turned your key in the door and pushed it open.  


Snores from the couch startled you, Steve’s feet were hanging off the end. You couldn’t see his face from behind the back of the couch, so you crept forward, careful not to wake him. You let out a small gasp when you saw the scene in front of you.  


Steve was laying on his back with his head propped up against one of the throw pillows. Jellybean’s ears were poking out from the collar of his shirt with one of Steve’s hands placed on top. Steve’s other hand was under his shirt, you presumed petting Jellybean in his sleep. His snores matched the rise and fall of his chest, with Jellybean’s ears twitching with every exhale. The scene was too cute for you not to take a picture.  


As quietly as possible, you pulled off your heels and shrugged off your coat. Reaching under your shirt, you unhooked your bra and pulled it off. Then you tiptoed across the floor to the front of the couch. Surprisingly, Steve and Jellybean were still fast asleep.  


You crawled over Steve’s body, wedging yourself between him and the back of the couch. Steve’s snores stopped as he stretched his arms up, you took the opportunity to snuggle against his side and nuzzle his neck. He pulled you closer into his chest where you could stroke Jellybean’s ears by the collar of Steve’s shirt.  


“How was work?”, Steve hummed, still half-asleep.  


“Exhausting.”  


Steve nodded in agreement as he drew swirly patterns along your arm. The tension was melting away through Steve’s touch and Jellybean’s soft purrs. But it wasn’t going to last forever. An embarrassingly loud growl from your stomach woke Steve up entirely.  


“Are you hungry?”, he said with a breathy laugh.  


You buried your face further into his neck. “Yes, but cuddle now.”  


Steve smiled at your antics. Food could wait, right now was cuddle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I saw that someone had subscribed to this story even though I had intended for it just to be a one shot. But then I thought "Hey, I can write some more for this", so I wrote this up. I think I might continue this series, sorta like my Kiss Toll series. I hope y'all are staying safe right now! Have a great day!


	3. Baby Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve find Jellybean in a surprising location.

You plopped down on the couch, exhausted from a long day of child and husband rearing. It was great to have Steve home from missions but the mischief he and your son got into was too much sometimes, especially with another one on the way. Thankfully, one was already asleep and the other was preparing some pregnancy cravings in the kitchen. 

“Do you want chocolate covered strawberries or chocolate covered popcorn tonight, love?” 

You hummed contently, falling back into the couch, “Both please!” 

Steve smiled from the kitchen and brought out a tray of strawberries with a small bowl of melted chocolate. He settled next to you, pulling you against his chest so that you were resting on your side with your upper body propped up against his. You snuggled closer and gave a content sigh while Steve ran his fingers through your hair and then up to your scalp, giving you a light massage. You reached forward for some strawberries, plopping one in your mouth and then offering the other to Steve, who gladly accepted as you pushed the strawberry into his mouth. Steve was sure to lick the juice from your finger before going back to caress your swollen stomach. 

“What do you want to watch tonight, doll?”, Steve said as he buried his face in your hair. 

“I don’t know, maybe that mystery movie Tony was talking about?” 

Steve nodded against your head, “Do you want me to grab Jellybean?” 

You shook your head and said “Yes please, Stevie,” with a sugary- sweet smile. 

Steve patted your shoulders to motion for you to sit up a little so that he could get up. As he stood, you swatted at his bum as he walked away. Steve whipped around with an exaggerated gasp, “You’ll pay for that later, hon.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” you said with a smirk. 

You grabbed the plate of cut strawberries and the bowl of melted chocolate and resumed consuming your sugary treat. Settled in the peacefulness of domestic bliss, your eyes slowly closed as you savored the mixture of chocolate and fruit swirling around in your mouth. 

But your peace was short lived as Steve came barreling back into the living room, sliding against the hardwood floor. 

“Y/N, Y/N, you gotta come see this, love!” 

You raised a brow as him before setting the plate down at the coffee table. “Ok, but come help me up!” You said as you raised your arms up and grabbed at the empty air in your hands. 

Steve strode over and grabbed your hands, helping you stand up before steadying you in his arms. He led you down the hall to James’ room, your 2 year old son, with you hobbling beside him. 

Light filled the small nursery, illuminated the crib placed against the back wall. Steve raised his finger against his lips in a whispering motion and grabbed your hand, rolling his finger along your wedding ring. You smiled back as you peered down into the crib, releasing a small gasp and placing your free hand on your chest. 

In the crib, your son slept peacefully with his face buried in Jellybean’s fur. His tiny fists grabbed at his fluffy neck, pulling their heads together with their foreheads pressed together. Jellybean’s paw was placed protectively over James’ body and his tail weaved in between his legs. Their breaths were in sync and Jellybean let out a light sigh in his sleep. 

You reached for Steve’s hand that was holding your shoulder, leaning back into his warm embrace. 

A wave of hormonal fear washed over you as you snapped your head back to whisper into Steve’s neck. “Do you think he can breathe?” 

Steve smiled down at you, easing your discomfort, “He’s alright, doll” 

You both stayed there for a few more moments before Steve tapped against your shoulders, motioning you to leave and come back into the hall. You ran your hand down Jellybean’s back, receiving a soft purr in return before you leaned down to place a kiss on James’ head. 

Turning around, you met Steve in the hall, softly closing the door behind you but leaving it open just a crack in case Jellybean needed to leave in the middle of the night. Steve smiled at you, his signature smirk returning to his face. 

“What?” you said with a laugh. 

Steve walked up to you before hoisting you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style down the hall to your bedroom. 

“Let’s go do some cuddling of our own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I figured we all needed some sugary fluff during these stressful times! Stay safe y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Feel free to leave some kudos or comments if you enjoyed this one!


End file.
